The girl who loved fencing
by Pidge271806
Summary: Zorro's daughter loves to fence and for many years she doesn't know her father is Zorro then she finds out, and decides to take his place since he can no longer do it since he is getting older.


The Girl Who Loved Fencing [1]  
  
Prologue  
  
María was nearly eight years old when she became intrigued by fencing. During the course of the next four years, her innate abilities leveled off even as her passion for the sport increased. Sometime before her thirteenth birthday, María's father witnessed her mock-sword fighting with some local boys. They were playing with sticks. He watched her with keen interest as she beat off her opponents one by one. He saw that she was beating the boys. The boys were swinging their stick swords as hard as they could, but Maria was avoiding their attacks with great ease. Their weapons never touched her. Finally, they gave up and left.  
"You had some pretty good moves there, María!"  
"Thank you, father," responded María, shocked by his sudden appearance.  
"Where did you learn to fence?" "Oh, I just picked it up."  
"Who were those boys you were fencing with?"  
"They were just some local boys." "They were kind of young, were they not?"  
"Actually, they are older than I am."  
"Really?" Diego de La Vega thought about this for a few moments before continuing. He was quite surprised at just how talented his daughter was. The sport seemed quite natural for her.  
"Well, perhaps I could show you some things about fencing." "You would teach me?"  
"Your mother would not like that."  
"She does not have to know."  
"You know how your mother is about swords."  
"I know you could show me some things that could help me. Mother does not have to know that you are teaching me to fence."  
"Let us make sure that your mother does not find out."  
Z  
Years later, a young woman with long, black hair was packing to leave Spain after spending several years of study there. Another young woman entered the room. "María, are you ready to return home?"  
"Yes, I miss my family. What about you?"  
"Yes and no. I have really enjoyed being here. But I will miss you."  
"I will miss you too."  
"Are you going to tell your parents about your fencing and show them your trophies?"  
"I do not know. Probably not. They would not be very pleased."  
"You are probably right about that." The next day María left Spain for California. It would take her almost a month before she would arrive at her parent's home in Los Ángeles.  
"María, we have really missed you. It is good to have you home. Tell us about school," her mother said. "It was wonderful, but I really missed you both."  
"Tonight there will be a celebration, a fiesta."  
"For what?"  
"For what? For you!" "That sounds wonderful!" That evening the fiesta was a great success. There was good food and lots of dancing. Everyone seemed to enjoy himself or herself. María talked with several people about her life in Spain. She told them what she had studied and who she had met, but she always was careful not to mention her skills at fencing. The weeks went by very quickly. María spent most of her time going to fiestas and visiting people she had not seen since she left for school. She became tired of so much activity. One day she told her mother that she was going riding. Her father had given her a horse before she left for school. She decided it was time to ride again. María rode Bella Negra to La Mesa de Los Angelitos. She also took the sword she had won while in Spain. While she was practicing, her old friend Alberto Pérez rode up.  
"María de La Vega!"  
"Alberto. How are you?"  
"I'm good. Are you still playing with sword sticks?"  
María laughed at him. "In a manner of speaking. I took lessons while living in Spain."  
"Really? I bet you are pretty good then," he said with a smile.  
"Do you have a sword, Señor Pérez? You could find out," she said.  
"I have my sword. A man is never without a sword, you know."  
"Perhaps you better get it."  
Alberto took his sword from the sheath that was attached to his saddle. He swung the sword at María. She saw it coming and ducked. She swung hers back at him. Their swords clashed! They did this for several minutes. Alberto realized that María was quite good. He could not believe it. He had grown up learning to fence. It was not something girls did. Her skills were far superior to most of the men who he had battled on friendly terms. Alberto was one of María's closest friends in California. They had known each other for most of their lives. Their parents were good friends as well. Alberto could not believe how much María had changed. When she left for school she was not what he would have called attractive. Now she was a most beautiful young woman. He had always had feelings for her, but he had never told anyone. He was not the type who could express how he felt very easily. He did not think that María felt the same way about him.  
When María got home later that day she went straight to her room and put away her sword. She kept the sword hidden in a secret compartment in her trunk. Moments later her mother came into the room.  
"There you are! You must be exhausted from such a long ride."  
"Yes, but it was wonderful to ride Bella Negra once again. I have missed her."  
"Yes, I know. Where did you go?"  
"I rode to La Mesa de Los Angelitos." "Oh, that is a very beautiful spot. Your father is looking for you. He is in the study."  
When she arrived at the study her father was reading as usual. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, sit down. I just wanted to talk. We have not had much time to talk since you returned from Spain."  
"Yes, I have been busy with fiestas and people wanting to see me." "I'm sure you have. Do you still have any interest in fencing?" "Yes, a little, I suppose," she tried to hide her enthusiasm.  
"I found this book that you might like to read," he handed her the book. It was entitled The Basic Techniques into the Art of Fencing.  
"Thank you, Father."  
A few later a young man by the name of Jorge Farnedez came to the hacienda to speak with Maria's father about courting her. Diego agreed knowing that it was time that his daughter thought about getting married. Diego called for his daughter. When she entered the room and saw Jorge Farnedez sitting beside her father she was a little shocked.  
"Maria, this is Jorge Farnedez and he has asked to see you. I will return momentally," he said then was soon gone from the room.  
"Your father tells me, you have been away from California for a while and just got back a few weeks ago from Spain."  
"Yes."  
"What did you do there?"  
"I was in school.?"  
"Really? What did you study?"  
"Lot's of things, too many things to say."  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Yes, very much, I hated to come home."  
Jorge laughed at that comment.  
"Why do you laugh? I was serious."  
"I bet you were. I was also told you like ride."  
"Yes, I ride as often as I can." Maria was becoming very bored with this conversation, she wanted to get up and leave the room, but she knew what would be rude and un-lady like so she stayed and endured it.  
"Perhaps you would like to join me sometime and we could ride together."  
"Thanks for."  
"I love riding too and I think it would be fun to ride together and get to know one another better," he said interrupting Maria.  
"I am very busy. I never know when I will be riding. I just ride whenever I need a break and want to leave the hacienda."  
"I see, I shall be seeing you senorita," he said bowing to her and exiting through the door. As soon as he was gone Maria's father entered the room.  
"Did you two have a nice conversation?"  
"What was he doing here?"  
"What do you think?"  
Maria looked at her father, then realized what he did.  
"Father you didn't!"  
"Yes I did."  
"How could you give him permission without asking me first? I don't even know him."  
"So you get to know him. Jorge Farnedez is a fine young man."  
"Why did you give him permission without asking me?"  
"Maria, when I was your age young women didn't have a choice. Their father's picked who they would marry."  
"But I have a right to choose who I marry and I don't like Jorge."  
"You can't judge him when you known nothing about him."  
"I don't want to know him."  
"Maria it's time you think about marriage you are at that age where you should find a good husband."  
"I'm not marrying Jorge!"  
"Why are you being so obstinate? Why not be reasonable about this request?"  
She walked away without answering. As she walked away she thought to herself "How could father give Jorge his permission without asking me. I can't marry Jorge. I don't love him. He is not my type at all. I don't want to even think about marriage. I have to much else to think about it."  
  
A week later María was out riding. A rabbit suddenly leaped out in front of her horse. The horse reared up and María fell off. María got up and dusted herself off. She then realized she had lost her crop. She got down on her hands and knees to search. She looked behind bushes and vines. She began to pull some of them down. As she did so, she found a cave entrance. She went inside and discovered it was a large cave. She started down the long tunnel and was forced to leave when she heard someone coming. All the way home she wondered where the cave led. Sometime the next morning, María was in the study looking for a book. She pulled one out and noticed that the space behind it was different than the other places. She stuck her hand in the gap and without realizing it, she moved the wall. The bookcase started to move to the right, and she then found a door. She was about to open it when a noise in the hall forced her to close the bookcase back. Her father then entered the room. She told him she was looking for another book since she had finished the one he had given her on fencing. She took the new book and quickly left the study.  
Later when María was in bed reading, she found it difficult to concentrate on this new book. She was thinking about the cave. She was also wondering about the hidden door she had just discovered in her father's study. Some time that evening before she fell asleep, she realized that the cave was behind the hacienda and might run under their house. One day while her parents were away, she went into the study and opened the bookcase. The door led immediately to some stairs. She moved down the stairs and found herself in a gigantic room. To the left there was a large cave that appeared to be another entrance. To her right under the stairs was a black horse in a stall. She spoke to the horse and petted it. While stroking the horse she noticed an elaborate, wooden wardrobe. It reminded her of furniture she had seen in Spain. She knew that it was not from California. She tried to open it and discovered it was locked. After failing to find a key in a quick search, she returned to the study, her mind filled with questions.  
María had the chance to search the house for the key one day the following week when her parents were visiting some friends. Just when she was about to give up finding the key, she entered the study and began removing books from the shelves. She was about to finish this final attempt when she removed two books and noticed a little brown box hidden behind them. Inside the box was a key.  
Maria was fencing with Alberto one after noon at La Mesa de Los Angelitos. Alberto thrust his sword at Maria and she blocked him. Alberto continued to fence with Maria. Their swords clashed each time, but she never let his sword touch her body. Then she made a move he had never seen. Maria used the tip of her sword and caught the handle of Alberto's sword, flipping it upward out of Alberto's hand and into her free hand. She then held both swords out in front of her.  
"I believe I have out-dueled you yet again, Alberto."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Ah, the finer points of swordsmanship. let me see, how do I explain such complications to you?"  
"Well, I don't need your sarcasm, but I have to admit that what you just did was simply amazing."  
"Thank you," she said as she bowed low to him.  
"I bet you can't do it again."  
She smiled at him and said, "Let's see."  
She did it again and Alberto was again amazed that she could make such a cunning move. As soon as she made the cunning move again Alberto got on his horse and rode off. He was a little annoyed with Maria. She was becoming better at fencing than him and that could not be possible because she was a woman and women did not fence.  
As Maria rode away that day, she thought about asking her father if she could have Alberto court her, but she quickly put that thought out of her mind. Alberto was her best friend and she didn't want to think about courting him. She laughed at herself and wondered why she had even had that crazy idea.  
For the next several weeks Alberto and Maria fenced many more times and Maria did that exact same move many times with Alberto. He tried to catch her before she did it, but was never successful.  
After María had returned from riding one day, she found her parents discussing her as she entered the room. When they found out that she had been riding with Alberto that day, they were overjoyed.  
"How is Alberto?" Sofía asked.  
"He is very hand-uh, he was fine, mother. He has really changed since I left for Spain."  
"Yes, he has. He has grown into a handsome and fine young man. I know he will make a good husband one day for some lucky young woman."  
María did not like the direction the conversation was heading in, so she excused herself. "I'll be in my room if you need me."  
"Fine, dear. Esperanza will call you when it is time for dinner."  
María read some more of the book on fencing. She was learning a lot from the books her father had given her. She wished she could tell him that she had taken lessons at school, and that she had improved a lot since she left. A few minutes later her father came into her room.  
"María, I found another book for you."  
"Thank you, father."  
"Are you enjoying these books?"  
"Yes, very much. Father, I need to talk to you."  
"Of course, what is it?" he said as he sat down.  
"I took several classes while in Spain on the art of fencing."  
"You impress me."  
"I have developed my skills since you last saw me fence. Alberto and I have fenced some since I returned. Forgive my lack of modesty, but I am rather good, Father. These books have helped me, too. I wish I could tell Mother about this. I really enjoy fencing and would like to do more of it, but I know my mother would never approve of me in this sport."  
"I do not know how to help you, María. I cannot teach you any more because of your mother. I do not want to go behind Sofía's back to teach you."  
"Can you not just help me a little? I would like to show you what I have learned."  
"I do not know. I am worried about your mother finding out. I'm sorry I cannot help you. I wish I could."  
"I understand, father. I appreciate your truthfulness. I can read more books if you have more to recommend."  
"I have many more books. Let me know when you want another one. Your mother and I are going to be gone for a while."  
After her parents left, she took the key she had found in the brown box and followed the secret passage in her father's study down into the cave. She tried the key in the wardrobe and it opened. Inside she discovered a black cape, a black hat, some black boots, black gloves and a black shirt. She stood there for a long time looking at the clothes. María grew up knowing about the legendary Zorro. Outside of her own father, Zorro was the greatest man alive. But she never imagined she would find his clothes. At that moment she wondered why Zorro would keep his clothes in this cave under their hacienda. Could her father be the famous, legendary hero of California? It was too much to believe. It was too wild and too unlikely. She would have to investigate this new discovery.  
One night as María was on her way to bed, she went by the study and saw her father at the bookcase. She stood at the door in the shadows and watched him go through the secret passage. She quickly followed him. As the stairs turned into the cave area, she watched her father putting on Zorro's clothes. Then he got on the black horse and rode out of the cave. If she had had doubts that Zorro really was her father, she lost them completely at that moment. The pride she felt at that moment was overwhelming. She had no way of knowing, but at that moment her life was to change forever. Many weeks passed. María was afraid of revealing to her father what she knew. How would he react? Did her mother know that Diego de La Vega was Zorro? She decided to approach her father first. One afternoon when she came in from riding she overheard her parents talking.  
"Diego, you cannot ride again. You have to consider your family and your health. This is too dangerous for you. You might not come back next time."  
"Sofía, I have to help these people. Capitán Romero is increasing the taxes, and those of us who own land are having a hard time keeping up, to say nothing of the poor people who cannot pay them at all. They need me now more than ever."  
"You cannot do this alone. You need help. You are not as young as you used to be. If you ride again you-"  
"Sofía, do not worry about me. I will be fine."  
"Diego, please. There has to be someone else."  
"Who else is there? There is no one else. I am the only one who can do it."  
"How about Bernardo? Could not he help?"  
"He could. He has helped me in the past, but Bernardo is not as skilled a swordsman as I am. It would be dangerous for him." "It is dangerous for you too." She walked away, annoyed with him.  
That night Bernardo entered the cave through the study's passage and found Tornado gone. He checked the wardrobe and found it empty. He returned to the study somewhat puzzled. Diego was surprised at his quick return.  
"Is something wrong, Bernardo?" Bernardo had been Diego's servant for nearly twenty-three years. He was mute, and they had developed their own sign language in order to communicate. Diego was the only one who knew that Bernardo could hear. Most people thought that he was deaf and unable to speak. "What? Tornado is gone?" Diego waited patiently as Bernardo signed what he had discovered. "The clothes are gone too? Where did they go?" Bernardo looked innocent and confused.  
"Who could have taken them?"  
The servant shrugged his shoulders.  
"I do not know either. I always lock the wardrobe. Did you see the key?"  
Bernardo shook his head.  
"I do not understand this. No one knows anything about the cave, Zorro and Tornado except you and Sofía. I cannot think of anyone else who could have taken them." Just then Sofía walked into the room.  
"What is going on?"  
"Bernardo just informed me that Zorro's clothes are not inside the wardrobe. Tornado is also missing. Is this the way you have decided to make me stay home?" "What are you talking about, Diego?" "You did not want me to go out, so you removed my clothes and hid the horse?" "I did no such thing!" Sofía said angrily. "You did not do this?" he asked a little confused. "Absolutely not!" "Then who knows about the secret cave and Zorro?" "Only the three of us," she answered. At that moment, Diego began to think about the last few days and some of his conversations with other people. Who could have discovered his secret cave? Who would be bold enough to wear the Zorro clothes and ride his great horse, Tornado? Suddenly, he realized who it was. "Where is María?"  
"I do not know. She is not in her room," Sofía said.  
Before dawn the next morning, María tiptoed up the stairs and entered the study. Her father was sitting with a book in his hand, but he was not reading. Their eyes met.  
"Buenos días, daughter."  
"Father. Good morning."  
"Have a nice ride?"  
"You know where I have been?"  
"It took me a while to figure it out, but yes, I know. Bernardo informed me that Tornado and the Zorro clothes were gone. When your mother made it clear to me that she had nothing to do with their disappearance, and then told me you were not in your room, I knew that you had to be the guilty one."  
"But -"  
"Why did you do it?"  
"I overheard you talking with mother recently. She said that you should not ride again as Zorro. I wanted to help."  
"This is not something you can do. You must not do this again."  
"But father-"  
"No. This is final. I will not permit my daughter to ride as Zorro. It is time for bed. We'll talk some more later." The next morning when Diego was in the cantina he heard several people talking about the events of the last evening. "Did you see Zorro last night? He was as cunning as ever!"  
"Yes, I saw. He was excellent as usual," said another.  
"Did you see the way he fought with a sword? The way he swept it back and forth as he fought two men at the same time! He was so daring, so brave. I am glad that he is on my side and not a villain."  
"Yes it was amazing. I have never seen Zorro do anything like that before."  
"It has been many years since I have seen such from him." "He was amazing. He is my hero," said a young girl who carried in a tray of wine.  
When Diego heard their words, he was speechless. He could not believe it. It had been many years since he had heard the people brag about him that way. He was still unhappy about the idea of his precious little girl doing this man's work. But now he had to think about the skill she must have shown. He would have to think about the possibility of María as Zorro. It was too farfetched for him to even imagine. This would take some time. Late one evening Diego and Bernardo were alone in the courtyard. Diego told him what he had overheard at the cantina regarding the Zorro. "What do you think of my little girl?"  
Bernardo smiled and pretended to be engaged in a sword fight.  
"It is one thing to take fencing lessons at a fine school in Spain. It is quite another to engage in a sword fight with skilled soldiers and desperados. I do not like this, Bernardo."  
Bernardo nodded and then pointed directly at Diego. His hands suggested that father and daughter engage in a sword-fighting exhibition. "That might work. I have not seen her fight; maybe I should see what she can do. Maybe I should see what she can do against me."  
Bernardo nodded in agreement.  
Z "En garde!" Diego commanded his daughter. María answered his challenge. She moved cautiously toward her father. Their swords clashed. They engaged each other in a sort of cat-and-mouse game for a few minutes. Finally, tired of waiting for an opening, she thrust her weapon towards his heart. She held back just enough so as not to harm him, only to touch his clothing. He expertly parried her maneuver. She waited for an opening and tried again. Each time she tried to lunge at him, he parried her. When he tried to thrust his sword at her, she blocked him. Their fight was an ongoing battle of thrusts and parries with no one gaining an edge.  
All during their duel, María wondered what her father was thinking of her skills. Does he think I'm good enough? I hope my father gives me his blessing to become Zorro, but even if he does not I will still be Zorro. I hope he will help though. I do not want to go behind his back, but if I have to I will. This something that I know I must do.  
Unknown to María, her father was thinking things about her that would have made her proud. She is very good. Is this really my precious daughter that I am fencing with? I cannot believe this is my daughter. Maybe she is good enough to be Zorro. She has some really good skills. She could change California forever, but Sofía would never agree to it, and I need more time to think about it.  
Bernardo was surprised himself. He could not believe this was the little girl that left for Spain a few years ago.  
After more than twenty minutes, the fight ended in what most would have considered a draw.  
"So how did I do, Father?"  
"You have developed some good skills, but you still have a long way to go." He knew that she did not have far to go in her fencing skills, but she did have much to learn about fighting desperados. Fencing was, after all, a gentleman's game.  
Some days later María was riding Bella Negra. She had been riding for a good while when she came upon Alberto practicing his fencing.  
"Alberto, trying to improve your skills?"  
"Hello, María. Yes, as a matter of fact I am. How are you?"  
"I'm doing well, thank you."  
"Did you hear about Zorro's appearance at the cantina the other night?"  
"The outlaw?" "He is no more outlaw than I am. Señor Zorro is a legend. How fantastic he was! Truly amazing with a sword!"  
"Is that why you are out here practicing with your sword?"  
"Well, it never hurts to improve one's skills. I might have to fight a bandito one day."  
"Zorro?"  
"No. I would never draw a sword on Señor Zorro. He fights for the common people."  
"I think he is nothing more than a common outlaw and just lucky with a sword."  
"Oh, María, you are wrong. He never harms the poor people, and he always fights against the dishonest government. You say he is lucky? The other night he fought three men at the same time. He went back and forth to each one. He was incredible. I have never seen anyone fight the way he did that night. He was excellent. The way he maneuvered his sword, I could not believe my eyes. All the señoritas adore him. He is so dashing."  
"I do not adore him. I think it is rather silly to be running around at night dressed up in a black cape and sword fighting. A person could get killed."  
"I think you are the only person who thinks this way. Surely you have heard about the good he has done for the people of California."  
"I do not know much that goes on. After all, I've been away for several years. I have much to learn about California."  
"I suppose so. Perhaps I could teach you," Alberto said as he smiled at her.  
"Perhaps. But I am not much interested in learning about some costumed desperado who runs around California at night. If you have more interesting facts to teach me, then I might like to learn some of what you know. Do be careful with that sword, Alberto. It is a dangerous weapon. Adiós."  
She turned her horse quickly and rode away. Several seconds passed before the stunned Alberto could reply to her departure.  
"Adiós, María. Hasta luego."  
As Maria rode away back to her hacienda again she thought about courting Alberto, but she knew that her father would tell her that Alberto would have to ask and Maria had her doubts that would ever happen. Alberto thought of Maria only as his friend and nothing more. He would never court her. Some days later María learned that Capitán Romero's soldiers under the supervision of Sergeant Cabrera had arrested Don Pedro, a longtime friend and neighbor of the La Vegas. It was time for Zorro to ride again. With her cunning and expert swordsmanship, she was able to free Don Pedro and take him to a safe place where the Capitán could not find him. The next day when Diego de La Vega was in the cantina, he again overheard a conversation among the townspeople.  
"And he freed Don Pedro!"  
"So where is Don Pedro?"  
"No one knows, but I would imagine that he is safe."  
"But the way he fought the soldiers! It was incredible. He is so swift with the sword and so good on his feet. He outfoxed them again."  
Diego could not believe his ears. He was a both angry and proud. He knew that María was living dangerously as Zorro. He had to do something. María continued to ride as Zorro, and her fame spread all over California. Each time the story about her daring deeds became more incredible. Diego would learn the details of her accomplishments from the men and women of the cantina. It was time to act. It was something hard to accept, but Diego knew it had to be done. One morning Diego was sitting in the study reading when Sofía walked into the room.  
"Diego, did you ever find out who took your clothes and horse?"  
"Yes I did."  
"Who?"  
"I think you should sit down." Sofía sat down.  
"María, our daughter," he said.  
"María! What? Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I stayed up until she got home. She came into the study and I saw her. She has been Zorro for weeks now."  
"And you never told me?"  
"I did not want to worry you. I knew it would only upset you."  
"What is she trying to do, get herself killed? Why would she do such a dangerous thing?"  
"She over heard us talking a few weeks ago and wanted to help."  
"How did she know where to find the key to your clothes?"  
"I do not know. She is a very clever girl. She probably found it by accident. You never know with María."  
"She is not doing it again."  
"We need to talk about that."  
"Talk about what? Diego, she is not going out again!"  
"Sofía, I have gone to the cantina everyday, and I hear people talking about the deeds of Zorro from the night before. The way they talk about it, it amazes me. To think they were talking about our daughter. I could not believe my ears. Sofía, she has to ride as Zorro. She could help California. The people need her. I have concluded that this is her destiny."  
"Diego, I do not want my daughter living like an outlaw."  
"I know you do not, but what she does is vital for the people. It is as if she were born to do this, like me. It was my destiny and now it is hers. Her skills are truly amazing. Did you know that she studied fencing in Spain?" "Certainly not! When did you learn this?" "Not until after she returned home. But besides that, I have seen her fight. Bernardo and I watched her. Then she and I engaged in a sword fight in the cave. She is really quite good. I hope you will change your mind, if not for her, then for California." Sofía was silent for a long time. She did not want her only daughter to get hurt. She hated the fact the María wanted to do this so much.  
"I will not give my blessing to this action. I will not stand in her way either. I am opposed to this, and I believe you understand my reasons. My daughter comes before California. You must promise to help her all you can. For years I worried about losing you. Now I have to worry about losing my only child, too. This is too much. I will not give you or her my blessing."  
Sofía turned and left the room before Diego could respond. He felt for her. He loved her and understood the pain she was feeling at the moment. Maybe she would come to see the need for this as he had. He could only hope.  
It was late in the afternoon when María returned from her daily ride. She was feeling more and more comfortable on Bella Negra.  
When she entered her hacienda she found her father sitting in his chair reading. He looked up when she came into the room.  
"Buenos dias, daughter. Have a nice ride?"  
"Yes, as always."  
"Your friend Alberto came by today."  
"He did, what ever for?"  
"It was quite an interesting visit."  
"What did he say?"  
"He asked permission to court you."  
Inside Maria wanted to jump for joy, but she held back her emotions.  
"He did?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you give him your permission?"  
"I told him I didn't have a problem with it, but that I would speak with you first before making a finial decision."  
"Thanks father."  
"Will you court him?"  
"I will think about it," She said then left the room.  
Maria went into her room and sat on her bed and thought about courting Alberto. She didn't know if wanted Alberto to court her or not. Alberto was after all her best friend and she wasn't sure she wanted it anything more, but realized that her feelings for him were starting to blossom into more than just friendship and that scared Maria. She and Alberto had been friends most of their lives and she was afraid of courting him and losing her best friend.  
For the next couple of weeks Maria thought long and hard about courting Alberto. After several sleepless nights Maria finally made a decision. She told her father that she had decided to court him. Her father was pleased, he liked Alberto and knew that he was a fine young man.  
Late one afternoon when Maria came in from her daily ride she found her father, who was alone in the study reading. María sat down, and for a few moments there was silence. It was so quiet that one could almost hear the books talking. Then her father broke the silence.  
"María, I have been going to the cantina for the last few weeks and I have heard people talking about the great deeds of Zorro and his recent activity. I cannot believe what I hear. It is amazing."  
"Alberto has told me about that also."  
"Did he tell you about the exciting sword play going on?"  
"Yes, I think he mentioned something about that."  
"It appears that you have proven yourself as an accomplished swordsman. I am proud of you."  
María never thought she would never hear these words from her father. She felt like dancing.  
"Thank you, Father."  
"I think you could really help California, but you cannot reveal your identity, and you should never speak. People think Zorro is a man, and it needs to stay that way. No one must ever know that Zorro is a woman."  
"I think I can keep that secret."  
"Make sure you do."  
"I cannot believe mother agreed to let me."  
"Your mother did not agree. She simply said that she would not stand in your way or my way to help you improve. She also said that she would not give her blessing to this. I hope you understand her feelings."  
"Perhaps in time I will be able to convince her that this is the right thing for me to do."  
"Perhaps," her father said, but secretly he had his doubts about that.  
María continued to be the legendary Zorro that everyone loved. She was very careful not to let anyone get too close to her. The clothes helped, and the fact that everyone believed her to be a man. She was always careful not to speak when she was Zorro. She steadily improved her fencing skills under the training of her father and the watchful eye of Bernardo. Not only did her fencing skills increase, but also her riding abilities. She and Bella Negra became as one. One afternoon Capitán Romero and one of his officers were in the cantina talking about setting a trap for Zorro.  
"We have to find a way to trap this Zorro. He must be stopped. He is messing up all my plans," Capitán Romero said.  
"How do you suggest that we do that, Capitán?" Roberto Munde said. He was one part of the group plotting against Zorro.  
"I do not know at the moment. This will take some thought. Zorro is very clever and if we do not out-fox him, he will out-fox us."  
"Yes, you are right about that. Señor Zorro is clever," Munde said. "We must find a way to stop him!"  
Z María overheard her parents talking one evening. "Why is Alberto in jail?" "He was charged with failing to pay his taxes." "What taxes?" "That's the point! Alberto has not yet received his inheritance. He does not have to pay any taxes." "Is Romero stupid?" "No. Señor Romero is playing games, but I do not know why." María walked into the room. "I overheard you. What do you think Romero up to?" "I do not know." "How long has Alberto been in jail?" "He was arrested early this morning."  
"I think Zorro should teach Romero a lesson." "It will be dangerous." "Yes I know, but I have to help Alberto. I cannot let him stay in jail." "I agree, but I really do not--" "Father, I will be careful." "Please do. I do not want you to get hurt," her mother said. "I will be careful." María quickly left her father and mother. In less than ten minutes she had changed into her black outfit and was leaving the cave mounted on Bella Negra who was now kept in the cave under their hacienda. She now rode Bella Negra instead of Tornado. When she got to the pueblo, she climbed over the wall next to the jail. She made no sound. She was like a fox. She dropped down from the roof of the jail and was met by a solider. "Señor Zorro!" he yelled. At that moment several soldiers came running. They all had their swords drawn.  
Zorro moved her sword through the air so swiftly that you could hear the whistling sounds. She moved back and forth to each solider, blocking each of their swords.  
Alberto was watching with awe from the prison. He could not believe his eyes. Then he saw a movement from Zorro that he immediately recognized. Zorro caused the sword to fly upward out of the soldier's hand, then caught it with the left hand. Then began to use both swords to block the moves of the soldiers. María had made that same move many times with him. He had never seen anyone except her make that move. Alberto watched Zorro back the surprised soldiers into the empty prison cell and lock the door. He was impressed with such cunning.  
After the soldiers were locked in the prison, Zorro freed Alberto. Their eyes met and Alberto thought he recognized the eyes of Zorro. María had the same color of bright green eyes. Alberto thanked Zorro. Zorro nodded her head, then stole a horse from the stable for Alberto. Alberto climbed on, then they both rode off into the night. They rode for many miles. María took Alberto to a cave that she had discovered one day while she had been out riding. Zorro handed Alberto a note, which read:  
  
Remain here at the cave.  
You will be safe from Romero and his men.  
I will be back. Z When he looked up from the note, Zorro was riding away. Later that evening Diego de La Vega found Alberto at the cave. He told him that Zorro had asked him to take care of him for a few days. Alberto agreed to hide out in Diego's hacienda. Diego also told him that he would help him pay the taxes. Some days later Alberto and María were fencing at a hidden mesa a few miles from Diego's hacienda. They took the back roads to avoid the soldiers who were searching the countryside for Alberto. "I suppose Señor Zorro got you out of jail and rescued you?" "Yes. I saw him fighting the soldiers. I really appreciate what your father is doing. I did not know your family knew Zorro." "My father was asked by Zorro to help you. You should not assume that our family knows Señor Zorro. He came and asked for our help." "I see." "You saw Zorro fighting?" "Yes. He was quite good. He did the same move that you have done with me several times." "What is that?" "He knocked the sword out the soldiers hand then caught the sword with his free hand. He also used two swords at the same time." "That's not strange. A lot of people can do that. My instructor at school taught me. I'm sure he has taught many that move." "Zorro was quite good at it." There was silence for a few minutes. "I noticed something else." "What was that?" "His eyes." "His eyes?" "Yes. He had eyes just like yours. I could see them. " "How could you see them?" "It was a full moon." "Interesting." "Yes it is," Alberto said with a smile. Late one evening Maria was reading in her room when she heard voices outside her door. She went to the door and pressed her ear on it and listened. She heard Capitan Romero's voice speaking. She couldn't quite make out his words but she knew he was talking to her father. A few minutes later she heard her mother screaming. She knew then that Romero had either harmed her father or taken him. She waited a couple of moments before opening the door. When she knew it was safe she very careful opened it. As soon as she did she found her mother standing there crying. "Mother, what happened? I heard Romero's voice." "He has taken your father." "Why?" "I don't know." "I must go save him." "Maria, be careful." "I will." Maria went through the bookcase and minutes later was dressed in the clothes and on her horse and rode out of the cave and rode to Romero's prison. She arrived several minutes later and causally moved over the wall. As soon as she was on the other side she was met by one of Romero's soldiers.  
"Senor Zorro!" The soldier yelled. Soon after he yelled Maria was surrounded by twelve soldiers with swords. She began to block each of their attacks. She clashed swords with them and she moved in circles as she went from one solider to another. She moved with great ease and blocked every one of their attacks. She several times hit the body of the soldiers. She again made the cunning move that she had done with Alberto. She touched the tip of her sword with one of the soldiers swords and flipped it and caused it to fly in the air which she then caught with her free hand. She began fighting the four remaining soldiers with the two swords. Soon the remaining soldiers gave up and ran off. Maria released her father and they rode off together in the night.  
Maria's father was very pleased with his daughter. He was amazed at how well she was becoming with a sword, he knew she was almost as good as him, and that was pretty amazing since she was only still beginning.  
  
Z One evening weeks later María was reading in her room. Her father knocked and entered. He appeared angry. "Alberto's father was arrested last night," he said "Why?" "Romero charged him with failing to pay his taxes." "That's ridiculous!" she said. "Of course it is, but Romero is up to something. First he arrested Alberto, now he is after his father. I do not know what Romero is planning, but I am suspicious." "How is Señor Pérez holding up?" "Not too well. He is an old man and in poor health. I think Zorro must help him. I do not think he will live long if he stays in jail." "I suspect it is a trap for Zorro," she said "No question about it. You must be careful." María rode Bella Negra hard and arrived at the pueblo before midnight. She climbed to the top of the village wall and carefully moved around so that she could view the jail from her perch. As she moved along, she noticed that the streets were completely empty. There were usually a few drunks coming home from the cantina at this time. It was dangerously quiet. There was only one guard leaning up against the wall near Señor Pérez's cell. She surprised the sleeping guard and knocked him unconscious with the handle of her sword. As she was searching the guard for the keys, Romero suddenly appeared out of the shadows. "Welcome to my humble pueblo, Señor Zorro." María wanted to respond but decided to remain silent for the moment. She calmed herself from the surprise of Romero's sudden appearance, drew her sword and approached the Capitán . She held up her sword and bowed to the Capitán . "You want to fight me?" he said Romero stood his ground and did not draw his sword. María cut a perfect Z just above his medals on his left side. He moved back a step from her and drew his sword. "I have been waiting for this day, Señor Zorro. I understand that you are a fair swordsman. I, too, have some skills in fencing. Let us see who is the better man, shall we?" Capitán Romero moved quickly towards María and began attacking her with large, sweeping movements of his sword. She easily parried each thrust he made towards her and stood her ground without giving him any advantage. She watched for him to make a mistake so that she could attack. It came quickly. Romero continually dropped the tip of his sword slightly after he parried each of her thrusts. She circled her sword tip around his blade and struck her point just above his stomach. She held it there and waited for his next move. He held out both of his arms without dropping his sword. "You seem to have the best of me, Señor Zorro," he said and smiled. At that moment some twenty or more soldiers came out of the shadows and surrounded Zorro and Romero. The soldiers had their rifles all pointed in the direction of María. "I seem to have the advantage over you, now, Señor Zorro. You may drop your sword or I will tell my soldiers to shoot you." She dropped her sword and remained silent before the small army. Romero moved towards the masked figure. "I shall enjoy taking this mask off to discover who you really are. They will likely make me a general because of this heroic deed, do you not believe so?" He lifted his hand to pull down her mask. Suddenly a masked rider galloped into Romero's view. It was another Zorro. Romero could not believe his eyes. He thought he might be dreaming. As soon as he began to realize that there were two of them, another masked Zorro rode up on a horse. Along with this second mounted Zorro figure, there were more than thirty townspeople with rifles and sticks who entered with the second Zorro. "I think you have my friend, Señor Romero. I suggest that you let him go," the masked Diego said. María picked up her sword and edged her way through the soldiers. She looked back to find Diego smiling at her. "There's three of you!" Diego lifted his sword and pointed the tip toward the wall. There stood yet another masked man. He jumped down from the wall gracefully and appeared beside Diego. María wondered if this third Zorro could be Alberto. "Four of them! What is going on here?" Capitán Romero thought he had lost his mind. He thought he had been drinking too much. He could not believe his eyes. He never expected four Zorros. Now he would never find out who the real Zorro was. The four Zorros, along with the townspeople, directed the Capitán and his men into an empty cell and locked it. Diego freed Pérez and put him on his horse. The four masked Zorros mounted their horses and rode off into the night. When all four Zorros arrived at the cave, they all began to take off their masks. First Diego removed his mask. María watched as Bernardo removed his mask and smiled at her. Finally, the third Zorro removed his mask. It was Sofía. "Mother!"  
  
"I had to protect my precious daughter."  
  
The Legend Continues...  
  
----------------------- [1] This story is loosely based on the original Zorro story written by Johnston McCulley. In my story Diego now has a daughter who also likes to fence. 


End file.
